


hold me tight, but never come back

by bkhyunverse



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Break Up, Emotional Hurt, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, No closure, Post-Break Up, Referenced Memory Loss, Sad Ending, Tiny Sparks Challenge 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkhyunverse/pseuds/bkhyunverse
Summary: Chanyeol's heart is breaking; the last dance he'll ever have with Baekhyun being the most cruel, but Baekhyun's heart broke first.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Challenge #10 — Surprise Surprise





	hold me tight, but never come back

When the glass of strong liquor leaves Baekhyun’s lip and found its place on the bar’s surface again, he gets startled by seeing Chanyeol stand by his side. That moment, barely a second, Chanyeol uses it to take hold of Baekhyun’s wrist and pulling him away from the bar.

With an excited smile that makes feel like Baekhyun’s guts are twisting themselves, Chanyeol drags Baekhyun a few steps into the crowd. Baekhyun tries to recoil when he realizes that Chanyeol is guiding him onto the dancefloor but that doesn’t stop Chanyeol; oblivious horror-strained face.

The moment Chanyeol’s hands find their way to Baekhyun’s hips, holding him gently but secure, Baekhyun finds his voice. “What are you doing?” Baekhyun asks, the strain of his voice covered by the loud music the club is playing.

Baekhyun has a feeling, a bad one, and he’s not ready for it – not again.

“I know that I’m nothing compared to you, and probably even horrible but – ” Chanyeol stops himself for a second, chuckling with a smile. The smile, so wide and excited, it stings Baekhyun’s heart, knowing that his feeling was right. “ – I want you to dance with me.”

Caused by Chanyeol’s words, Baekhyun’s hands find themselves on Chanyeol’s chest, trying to push him away in an impulsive reaction. “Chanyeol! No!” Baekhyun yells but the ever-so loud music makes it sound barely more than a whisper, “I already told you that I don’t want to dance anymore!”

“But you used to love dancing,” Chanyeol confronts with a frown.

To Baekhyun, the frown is already enough to know how hurt his voice must sound despite being unable to actually hear it as he had already heard it countless times before. As his _boyfriend_ , if anything, the hurt in Chanyeol’s expression shouldn’t cause such a reaction on Baekhyun but he can’t help it, it makes Baekhyun feel nothing but sick in his stomach.

Chanyeol just won’t let go of him, his grip on Baekhyun’s hips even feels like it’s getting stronger as if he’s scared to lose Baekhyun if he lets go.

It shouldn’t be, but the feeling of bursting screaming is growing within Baekhyun, he feels like exploding and trying to hold back was set to fail, “Exactly! Used to! Past tense!” Even though he knows that Chanyeol is clueless, he can’t hide his anger from surfacing. Baekhyun pushes Chanyeol harder but no matter what, Chanyeol’s grip on him makes him follow and Baekhyun cries out in anger, “I don’t want to anymore! I hate it!”

“Stop lying!” Chanyeol yells back and even if he sounds like it, Chanyeol isn’t really angry, only matching Baekhyun’s tone – he has always been someone to be easily swayed by one’s emotion and taking on the same. “We both know that you don’t hate it, you love dancing!”

“I don’t! I hate it and I don’t want – ” but before Baekhyun can finish his sentence, he gets interrupted by lips pressing against his own.

Chanyeol is kissing him, using the gesture to stop from rambling once again. All Chanyeol wants is Baekhyun’s attention, wants his _boyfriend_ to talk to him instead of just rerepeating what he already said without even trying to explain the reason behind it.

Pulling Baekhyun closer, Chanyeol makes them sway slowly from side to side, a subtle dance in their own world – his own world.

That Baekhyun kissed him back makes Chanyeol feel like he’s in a bliss but for Baekhyun, it’s pain. The booming music in his ears, the movements that faintly remind him of dancing, Chanyeol’s lips and the warmth emerging from Chanyeol is just too much; consuming him, worsening his inner confliction.

Baekhyun is torn between pushing Chanyeol away or getting lost in the other’s touch. Baekhyun wants to hate Chanyeol so badly, but he always gets conflicted by his touch. Baekhyun goes lax in Chanyeol’s hold, but he can’t control the hiccupping while trying to not break into sobs.

Not going unnoticed by Chanyeol, he breaks the kiss, staring down at Baekhyun – eyes glossy as if he’s on the verge of breaking into tears. Chanyeol wants to apologize, his lips forming words that Baekhyun can’t recognize. All Baekhyun can hear is a distant and dull sounding buzzing in his ears; his heart hammering.

With Chanyeol staring down at him like this, with so much worry and hurt, it crushes Baekhyun. He does is taking advantage of Chanyeol’s absentminded state, pushing himself off and runs away.

Outside, Baekhyun’s breath feels heavy and his steps weak as he drags himself along the sidewalk. Holding himself steady on a taxi, Baekhyun finally breaks.

Baekhyun had tried so hard to burry all these feelings, drowning himself in alcohol to forget. Chanyeol makes it resurface. It’s true, it was his everything, he loved to dance – but he can’t, ever again.

The only reason why he’s even able to somewhat walk are the countless screws inside his leg, keeping him just barely stable. Baekhyun can’t even allow himself to be angry because Chanyeol doesn’t remember anything – how his recklessness was the cause of the accident that ruined Baekhyun; shattering not only his leg but also the future he worked so hard for.

Worse, Chanyeol doesn’t even remember that Baekhyun had broken up with him, showing up as if they were still a couple in love and reminding Baekhyun of the pain. Even if he still loves Chanyeol, Baekhyun hates his face, the _heartbreak_ it brings.

He’s in despair.

All he wants it to get far away and never see Chanyeol again but upon opening the first taxi’s door, he gets stopped again. Chanyeol had chased him, tears falling, “I’m sorry! It’s just, seeing you give up what you loved so much _, it breaks my heart.”_

Perhaps it was all Baekhyun needed to end it.

Baekhyun scoff, opening the taxi’s door and getting inside without giving much attention. Before closing the door, the last words Chanyeol will ever hear from him leave Baekhyun’s lips curtly _, “I guess we’re even then.”_


End file.
